Touch me: You Die 2
by XClaire BearX
Summary: It's Bigger, Better, and best of all improved writing!Evelyn, Cille, and Claire are all back in the sequel to POTC and Touch Me: You Die.Watch as they survive the second installment of the movie!Ch. 6 up!
1. Chapter 1: We're Back!

**What up! Pirates of the Caribbean Two! This is the sequel to the first story, Touch Me: You Die. I Realllyyyyy hope that you guys still remember my story from forever ago. Well, without further ado, please enjoy the second story! I hope you guyz will REVIEW! 3**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Touch Me: You Die 2**

_Chapter: One_

**Evelyn** sighed to herself tiredly. She knew that even if she threatened Will to be careful and get to the wedding early, he wouldn't come. It was all that twisted cruel of fate. What was to come? Though this time she didn't know what would happen at all. Only that there were two more adventures to go…

"DAMN YOU WILL!" Evelyn yelled into the skies. It was raining, and she was the only person at the wedding ceremony that was to be held outside. The tables were decked with tea sets, and silver ware. The cold rain filled the tea cups with water, and the area with mud, and depression. Evelyn was dressed in a fine yellow dress. It had some sliver lines sewn into it too, giving it the impression that it was expensive.

As the rain soaked her hair even more, she decided, "To hell with it." and started to leave. She wasn't gonna wait for some 'high and mighty guy' to escort her to Will. She would just have to find him herself.

Suddenly a dark pair of mudded boots came out of the shadows, and approached her. It was him…

"Speak of the devil!" She exclaimed, and got up, "it's about time too! I wanna go home. Here, hold my flowers." She said, and pushed past the man. She shoved the flowers she had been holding this whole time, into the man's chest, and waited for him at the carriage.

**Later…**

They had arrived at a small gray brick hallway outside, and a weirdo guy had his back turned to her. The area overlooked the docks and the Caribbean ocean. The soldiers kept her there, and soon Evelyn spotted Will coming down the street his wrists in irons, and soldiers flocked around him. He wore a ridiculous looking hat, and a blue suit to match it.

"Will!" Evelyn yelled surprised, and ran towards him. He smiled at her and grinned.

"What are you-? What-? Who?" Evelyn stuttered, and stared at the irons around his wrists. Finally governor Swann showed up, and asked what the meaning of all this was about. Evelyn hugged Will, and turned to glare at the short weasel who was apparently in charge. The short man turned around, and sure enough he looked like a rodent of the sort.

"He sir, Is a wanted criminal." He said his voice high and sickening. Or so Evelyn thought. They all stared at Will. Will shrugged no clue what was going on neither.

"Whose order? And what charges?" The governor asked.

"Boy you better have some good reason to come here!" Evelyn said, and glared at the rodent man. The man pulled out a piece or dark brown parchment paper, and handed it to the governor.

"But… this is for Evelyn…" He said in a whisper.

"Oh yes, her too." He man said, and made a swift hand movement, and Evelyn was immediately 'attacked', she kicked them, pocked their eyes, and kneed their crotches… until they put her in irons too.

"It's okay Evelyn we'll get out of here." He said, and smiled at her. She smiled at him too, and sighed heavily, as the officers stumbled to their feet sore.

"What are the charges?" Will asked.

"This is the one for Turner." The weasel gave the governor the parchment.

"GOD DAMMIT WHAT ARE THE CHARGES?" Evelyn screamed. They all stared at her silently. She smiled at Will.

"Helping a convicted man… or pirate rather escape… Jack Sparrow?" He asked, and was immediately interrupted.

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow…" Will and Evelyn corrected. He glared at them.

"Indeed." He said, and rolled up the papers.

"I'm in charge here, I will not have it!" Gov. Swann yelled, and glared at the shorter official. The weasel grinned.

"Not anymore you aren't." He said. Again with one swift hand movement, Evelyn and Will were dragged off for the jails… Evelyn yelled back, "YOU ARE SOOOO GOING DOWN YOU WEASLE!"

**Claire, Cille, and CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow**

**They** Couldn't really move out of their own little 'row boat' until they were sure they were out of reach and earshot from the psycho people whom did this to them. Jack was to first to emerge. A black raven had pecked at the wood making him loose his patience, and shoot a hole through the damned box. He heard the crows last 'craw' before its life winged away.

"Sorry mate." He muttered as he worked on getting out.

He punched his way through so the lid of his 'coffin' was gone, and out of his way. He sat up, and looked around the open sea. He spotted two coffins and smirked excitedly.

"Mates! We got what we wanted!" He yelled excited. He heard two muffled voices followed by the entire lid being catapulted straight off of the coffin. Claire arose.

"Hells Yeah!" She had punched the lid straight off. He looked to his right, and so did Claire. They saw the lid being removed as if it had never been fully attached. Cille arose from her coffin, with a big hunting knife in her teeth.

"Good. Let's go!" She said, and smirked at her comrades.

"Aye!" Jack agreed, and pulled out a skeleton's leg. He started to row with it, then stopped and looked back.

"Ye coming?" He asked. Claire and Cille stared at him.

"Well uh." They started and looked at the skeletal bone in Jack's hands. They were afraid to look down and see what they had in their coffins.

"Heeeyyy…." Claire held up a spine, with only a few ribs attached. She looked at Cille.

"UHM…" Cille held up a skull. Jack chuckled, and rowed back to Cille.

"Hold on to my uh… coffin luv." He said, and Cille held onto the front. They all slowly but surely reached the Black Pearl in no time.

They all got back onto the ship and smiled victoriously at the crew.

"We got it!" Jack said and smiled.

"Treasure?" One of the crew members piped up.

"… No, but it'll lead to a treasure." Jack said, and smiled.

"No treasure?" Gibbs asked, and looked at Jack. All three of our heroes could see the faces of the crew grow angered by Jack's not so fortunate to them, discovery.

"Aw, quit whining you ungrateful dawgs ye!" Claire yelled, and raised her fist at the crew. They all stepped back a little. Cille grinned, and tossed her knife into the air, and caught it again. This was one of her pirate habits. Claire was just talking like one. Well, like Jack.

"Thanks luv… but I have found treasure!" Jack said, and pulled out a piece of wet cloth.

The entire crew looked absolutely excited, and too anxious to breathe. They all had their share of disappointments when Gibbs grabbed the paper, and held it up. It was a drawing, probably done in coal of a strange looking key.

"This… is treasure?" Asked Gibbs. The crew looked displeased once more.

"O' Course!" Jack said, and smiled.

"Jack…" Gibbs started, and folded the paper neatly, and gave it back, "we were expecting sumthin' shiny…" He said, and rubbed his thumb against his point and index fingers. He meant golden coins and jewels.

"Too bad so sad mates!" Claire hollered and smirked at them.

"Don't worry gents, as soon as we find the key, we get the treasure chest, and you'll have all the treasure you could ever wish fer." Jack said, sounding very convincing.

"Yeah!" They all cheered. Jack, Cille, and Claire all returned to Jack's study, to find what they most desired…

**So, what do you think for the first chapter of the sequel? I don't think it was too bad. : ) It's short only because I saw the second movie only once. I beg your pardon if I got a few things wrong. I'm sorry. And I probably won't update till I see the movie again this weekend okay? But PLEASE REVIEW! I beg ye!**

**Lego lover (I hope this is still your name LOL) Here you have it! Please tell me what you think of this: )**

_**Claire Bear**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm extremely sorry for not updating but man High School is tough yall. But I hope you liked the last chapter, and enjoy this one. Thank you Legolover for giving me the script! That was a real big help to me. : ) Now, please enjoy chaptah 2!**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Touch Me: You Die 2**

_Chapter: 2_

**Captain Jack Sparrow** stared at the dark map before him. The candle he had wasn't as bright as he'd liked, but he was too lazy to get another one. The two ship mates of his, Cille and Claire, were fast asleep in their chairs holding maps in their hands and other papers scattered all over them.

He lifted up a glass bottle of rum, only to find it empty. He wasn't too lazy to get up and get another one. He sighed to himself still and nearly muttered something only to be interrupted by Cille.

"Because you drink it all you drunk." Cille mumbled, and lowered her hat over her eyes. Jack always wanted her hat since she found it in Tortuga, but she never let him have it for she liked the hat herself a lot.

"…right…" He said lowly, and stood up. He swayed almost bumping into a globe he had out on a drawer. He grinned, and picked up a lantern placed on a chair by the exit doors. He turned it on, and started for the old wooden double doors. Claire came up beside him, and smiled.

"I need sum rum too mate." She said, and grinned at Jack. He looked down at her and smiled as if he knew a secret she didn't.

"You my love, are too young for tha' even now." He said, and waved a drunken finger in her face. Claire tipped her black hat up and looked him in the eye.

"Jack, I always drink yer rum anyway, besides, ye just don't want ter share ye jerk!" Claire said, and pushed Jack out of her way grabbing the lantern in the process. Jack stumbled back a little and walked after Claire.

"It's CAPTAIN Jack Sparra' love." He said gritting his teeth. He always had to say that line, and the girls never got it embedded in their heads. Jack followed the crazed girl out of the office.

They both went by the snoring crew silently, Jack muttered something, but Claire didn't hear it. Or pretended not to.

They finally reached their destination at the bottom of the ship. It was very dark and a lot of junk was strewn about. Fishing nets that were torn, broken glass, and old empty barrels. They both swayed their way for the square frame holding their bottles of rum, only to find none. They both looked frantically, and both their eyes fell on a lone one.

They both raced for it, and of course, Claire got to it first and pulled it out with a triumphant laugh. Her victorious triumph immediately ceased when she realized that the bottle was actually filled with sand.

"Ha! Thas' wha' ye get love!" Jack boasted. Claire smirked.

"You still ain't ge'in' any rum boi." She said combining some old English slang. Jack growled something and they both turned towards the front of the ship startled at a strange noise.

"Ye go firs'." Jack said and pushed Claire for the door. Cille came up behind them both startling them, Jack let out a squeak.

"What's taking you morons so long?" She asked and smiled. They both pushed Cille in front and pointed in the direction of the noise.

"What? Oh fine you chicken." She said and took the lantern from Claire. They all moved forward and spotted a some what round guy. He was very pale, and looked like a wet cat. He had a black beanie on. His trench coat was black also, and he had something whiteish growing out of the side of his face.

"Who are you?" Cille asked and watched the man's face lift up looking at them. His eyes held pain and sorrow. He also looked very tired.

" Hey…" He said hoarsely, water came slobbering out of his mouth like a waterfall.

"…." The three heroes wanted to say something but kept their yaps shut.

"Jack… your time is up." He said and watched as Jack bravely sat on a barrel next to him.

"Boot strap Bill?" Jack asked, and took the lantern from Cille. He placed it on a barrel that leaned against a pole.

"It's been a long time Jack." The man said. Claire and Cille both realized that the thing growing out of his face looked a little like a star fish.

Jack eyed the bottle of rum in Bill's hand. Bill gave the rum bottle to Jack. Jack smiled and took it out of the man's hand with a little difficulty.

"Your time is up. He'll come for you. It's time for you to repay your agreement." Bill caught a snail of some sort and ate it. The shell could be hard crushed in his teeth. Claire and Cille shuddered grossed out.

"Well, I think ye got the wron' man Bill, I don't know wha' yer talking about." Jack said and got up; he motioned for the girls to follow him. They went ahead, and turned back to the sound of Bill's enraged voice.

"Jack I'm serious. If you don't do this he'll kill you, you can't escape him Jack. Not ever." Bill slapped Jack's hand and in response he flinched.

"You best be headed for land if you want to live." Bill said, and walked off.

"But I-" Jack looked up from the burnt of skin of his palm to Bill, except Bill wasn't there. He had vanished.

Silence passed for a while all three pirates stunned.

"ALL MEN ON DECK!!!" Jack yelled and made a break for the door. The girls scrambled after him. They all got to the deck breathing hard. They didn't know why, perhaps because they just might've seen a ghost, or maybe because they just heard the word "Killed" and it included them. Or at least Jack.

"Eh?" "Wha?" "Where am I?" "Alrigh' Alrigh'!" These were the mutterings passed about in the sleeping quarters as the men swarmed about like chicken with their heads cut off.

"Where to Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"LAND!" Jack yelled and ran from Gibbs. Claire and Cille went to the rail of the Pearl, and watched as Jack made attempts to escape from Gibbs.

He finally stopped and talked to him.

"Do you feel another adventure come up?" Cille asked dully.

"Oh yeah." Claire said and watched as Cille flipped her knife up into the night sky.

The clouds clotted the moon; it would be cold tonight…

**Evelyn and Will**

"Well this stinks." Evelyn muttered. She and Will shared a cell next to a bunch of horny prisoners. Will was especially disturbed since one of them was eyeing him. That pirate must have been in there a while…

"I'd suffer this alone for you…" Will said and took Evelyn's cold hand. She smiled at him. She still felt her heart flip when he talked to her like that… even after so long.

"I love you Will." She smiled despite their misfortune.

"I-" Will was cut off by a prisoner.

"I LOVE YOU SEXY! I'D MA' YER NIGH' PLEASURABLE!" The greasy prisoner wailed. Will glared at him and started to get up. Evelyn pulled Will down and got up herself. The prisoner cheered as Evelyn walked over to him. Will stood right behind her surprised.

"Evelyn…?" He asked. Evelyn sent her fist flying right through the square hole of the cell punching the man in the face so hard he shit himself.

"I… uhm… well…" Will stuttered, and was pulled back to the farthest side of the bench by Evelyn. She sat next to him, and leaned her head against his shoulder. He smiled at her warmly.

"Don't ever leave me?" She asked and looked up at him.

"Never." He said and kissed her forehead.

Three soldier came into the room from the stair way and opened their cell. They looked irked. Will stared at them. Evelyn wanted to cuss.

"Turner, come with us. Swann, stay." The leader commanded. Will stood and held Evelyn's hands. He looked at her.

"I'm sorry…" He then kissed her shortly, and turned to the soldiers. They cuffed him, and lead him out. Evelyn stood at the door sadly.

"JEEEERRRRKK!!" She yelled after him and couldn't help a laugh. Will smiled at her over his shoulder. She felt alone but his smile made things better…

"Hey bunny lass!" A prisoner yelled.

"SHUT UP PERVERTS OR I'LL NEUTER YOU!" Evelyn screamed. They all shut up and sat in the cell like silent school boys.

**A/N: FINALLY!!! GOD! I'm so sorry. Well damn. Here's the second chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I hope to get the next one up soon. : ) **

**Claire Bear**


	3. Chapter 3: The Island of Cannibals

**Sorry for taking so long, but I kind of forgot what happened next. This is what happens when you see the movies in the theatre… grreeaaatt. LOL, anyway, thank you guys for reading, I'm very happy you did, and especially for reviewing. I do really apologize for not updating this for a long time, but I swear it's hard to remember. I have another story too which I am almost done with so I have to finish that up first, and it is my first priority because of how many people depend on me to update that one. I really enjoy writing this though, and I promise you, that this story will become the first priority after Resident Evil: Stay Alive. Okay sorry again, and here's the next chapter…**

**Touch Me: You Die 2**

_Chapter: Three_

The Island of Cannibals

**Will had some how managed to hitch a ride **from a few sailors in Tortuga who knew where Jack and the two female pirates were. He watched as the island grew nearer, and the waters more wavy. The boat set anchor, and they immediately spotted the black pearl on the coast the entire ship on the beach tilted slightly.

"Why are we stopping??" Will asked irritated. He had a small fear that they were going to mugg him and throw him overboard, but that was his negativity speaking.

"We aren't going any father in, he will take you to shore." The captain said his eyes powerful and strong. He had pointed at a slightly large man with tattoos on his arms. The man looked very courageous and strong, so Will nodded and walked towards the safety boats. They were lowered into the waters and the man paddled off for the island.

After Will had been separated from Evelyn he had been assigned a mission. A mission including Jack's compass. If he retrieved it for the weasel, he and Evelyn would get their freedom…

"Why are _you_ stopping?" Will asked as the man stopped rowing. He looked more cowardice now than courageous. He said something in a foreign language and shook his head violently.

"Argh fine." Will dove into the cool waters the salt burning his eyes as he had opened them unintentionally. He swam to shore wet as a dog, and looked around angry at Jack already.

"JACK SPARROW!!! CLAIRE, CILLE!!" He yelled loudly at the now seeming giant Black Pearl. No one answered… obviously no one was on board. He decided to enter the jungle and attempt to find Jack…

**Jack, Cille, and Claire**

"I though' I jus' eard' Will…" Jack and Claire said at the same time though they were in different areas. Jack was seated at a "throne" and Claire was dangling somewhere with Cille.

"I didn't hear anything." Cille said and shrugged.

"Aye." The rest of the crew agreed.

"Eh, you guys are deaf as crap anyway. Not you Cille, them." Claire pointed at another "cage" across from theirs…

"Huh?" The crew asked.

"See?" Claire smiled. Cille nodded amazed.

**Will's Pathetic attempt to find the other three heroes continues…**

Will was using his sword as a safari blade and knifed through the thick leaves and trees surrounding him. They were huge leaves, and they were everywhere. He started to sweat and stopped for a pause. His eyes came across Gibb's alcohol container, and he immediately grabbed for it. There was a string attached…

The monkey being baffled by this, not sensing any danger, took the bait, and followed the string. It lead him deeper into the jungle to the end. It was attached to a branch. He cocked his head to the side confused, until he heard something coming out of the tree next to him. He looked.

"AAHHH!!!!!" Will yelled out surprised as a man in camouflage came out of his hiding place toward Will screaming. Will stepped back into a rope which catapulted him into the air like a rag doll. He swung back and forth waving his sword around like a mad man as the other tribal people came out of their hiding spots.

"I can take on all of you!" Will yelled out and swung pathetically. The men, sensing him being a no threat, and actually thinking he was less dangerous than a mouse, sedated him with a weird flute like device. Will fell unconscious immediately.

"…uhh." Came unimpressed mumbles of the tribal people.

**Back to Claire and Cille**

"Ugh… so bored mates…" Claire said her arms sticking out of the hexagonal holes of the wooden circle entrapment. They were swinging over a huge ravine which led to death if the ropes were cut holding the cage. There were two for holding the entire crew.

"Agreed." One muttered.

"We might die, so you'll be put out of your boredom." Cille said and rolled her eyes at Claire. Claire grinned.

"Uh… heh. So, I wonder wha' Jack is doin'." Claire said and picked at her teeth. Cille looked at her friend disturbed. She smacked Claire's hand down, and gave her a look.

"I don't know. Probably leaving us to die." She mumbled.

"UHHH…" The crew had a problem with this…

"Just kidding he wouldn't do that…" Cille said and found herself not believing it.

"UHHH…" The crew said again, realizing Jack just might do that.

"Aw… crap." Claire muttered. The crew "Ayed".

**Jack and Will**

Jack waved around a fan that he'd received from the tribal people. It was rather hot, and he did like the item… a little. Jack watched as two of the tribal men approached and put a necklace around his neck carrying about twelve toes. Jack looked at the men who smiled at him broadly.

"Hmm…" Jack picked up the biggest toe which could have belonged to Big Foot. He then bit at the toe nail tasting it's flavor. He wanted to vomit but he didn't want to be skewered neither.

"Tis good." Jack lied to the men. He then looked over at a group of them, who were screaming something and carrying a man on a stick like they would an animal. His arms and feet were tied up to the stick while the rest of his body hung down. He seemed to regain consciousness.

"Jack! Oh Jack I've never been happier in my life to see you!" Will said laughing. The tribal men looked at Jack for a command.

"…uhh… Never seen him before in my life!" Jack answered and waved his hand.

"Jack!!! Evelyn is in danger! I need your help! We could all die!" Will yelled.

"…" Jack said something to the men in a foreign language and they carried Will off to the circular cages where the Black Pearl's crew hung.

**Claire, Cille, and Will**

"Will! Long time no see mate!" Claire cheered as Will was dumped into the cage with them. Will looked at her and Cille.

"Wow. It is good to see you both." He said and smiled.

"Yeah you too. We're gonna die though so…" Cille said not wanting to get all happy doo daa. Claire smirked.

"Does jack still carry around his compass?" Will asked.

"Yesh, why?" Claire asked.

"No reason."

"If there wasn't a reason you wouldn't of asked." Cille said without turning around to face the man.

"Hm. Still the same old Cille huh?" Will smiled.

They all couldn't do much in the "prison" until Will thought of a plan…

**A/N: yes it took a long time and I felt so bad I decided to continue and update a short chapter to at least serve you guys. I have to get the movie now that its out on DVD, and I need to update faster too. I'm so sorry and I hope at least some of you still read this. **

**CB**


	4. Chapter 4: Escaping the Island

**Ugh sorry about the delay but hopefully some of you will understand that High School doesn't offer much free time. I got the movie, so I'm good, and I got more humor in me perhaps and the other story I'm writing- since 2005 I might add- is coming to an end so that gives me more time for this story. I hope I haven't lost you all, and I'm very sorry again. Here's chapter four…**

**Touch Me: You Die 2**

_Chapter: four_

Escape from Cannibal Island

**Will touched the bones of the cage and turned to Gibbs** for an answer. The bones felt a little gooey and fresh.

"Hey, what are these made of??" He asked.

"Let's just say they weren't built till after we got here." Gibbs said. Claire made a death sign with her hand indicating the rest of the crew were finished…

Will removed his hand from the cage with disgust and major disturbance. Cille twitched but remained in her position. Will's face lit up.

"Hey, everyone lean back and forth and try to swing the cage over to the wall." Will said and grabbed a rib next to Cille. Claire grinned and grabbed a thigh bone.

"Aye!" Gibbs cheered for Will's plan. Cille's face lit up.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?!" Cille exclaimed and started to rock back and forth. The next cage over figured out their idea and did the same. They all might've looked like dorks attempting this but it worked. They all grabbed onto some vine hanging down from the rock wall and grunted at the tugging of the cage.

"Climb!" Will ordered.

"Its takes all of ye to steer the Black Pearl!" Gibbs yelled for encouragement…

"Actually it only needs about six of us." An Arabian looking man said in the next cage over. Everyone stopped climbing and stared at one another. The two cages then burst into race- one was going to be left and the other would sail home safe.

Claire's hands started to ache and she lost her footing sending her self flying back against the back of the cage. The crew grunted and groaned.

"Sorry mates!" She said and regained her spot. They all gave her death glares.

"Don't ye be giving me tha' look mates! Er' I'll have yer asses -" Claire was cut off by Will which he would regret later…

"Stop! Stop!! Tribal man… person. Over there!" Will pointed at a boy with a bone through his nose walking across the bridge to the other side of the rock walls. Both cages stopped. The leader of the "other" cage silenced his crew and grinned; he made a gesture to keep climbing.

"Dumb asses! You'll get caught!" Claire whispered fiercely.

"Stop stop!" Will whispered just as fierce. The "leader" of the group grinned back at the SMART cage, and picked up a red and yellow snake rather than a vine. He yelled out in horror and sent the whole cage tumbling down. The ropes that held them snapped and sent them to their doom.

"Well one less problem to worry about gents!" Cille grinned. Everyone stared at her.

"Erm… sorry. It was a terrible loss." She said. The crew grinned.

"Nah!!" They chorused. Will shushed them all viciously and pointed at the tribal boy. The boy screamed something and sprinted off…

**Jack**

"**No no no! Wait wait! I'm not tha' delicious!"** Jack yelled. The tribal men had tied him up and set him over a bon fire. He had attempted to escape and now seemed to be a perfect time to be eaten.

A boy came running into the clearing and yelled something about the first cage escaping. All the tribal men looked at Jack for a command. Jack looked at them silent then said, "Well go ge' them! Hurry!" He said. The man holding the fire dropped the flaming torch about two feet away from Jack but the flecks of fire still caught on to the wood underneath the pirate.

"Aw shit. As Claire wou' say." Jack started to blow but that only fanned the fire so he started to bounce up and down. It worked… he landed with a thud on the ground, and kicked all the ropes off him. He couldn't get the mid section and ropes on his hands off so he was forced to run with a large stick on his back.

He ran down a path and met two uuugggglllyyy women who carried fruits.

"RAGHHH!" Jack charged at one wanting to stab her with the stick on his back, but she moved out of the way and instead Jack had a coconut on the stick. Jack grunted and got an idea.

"Ah hah!" Jack turned swiftly and attempted to nail one with the coconut- sending it flying off the stick. The woman caught it how ever at the speed of the Matrix, and only got some juice on herself. The women however, took it as a threat and threw all the fruits they could find at Jack…

**Back to Will, Claire, and Cille…**

"Pick it up like you're lifting a ladies skirt!" Gibbs yelled.

"EW!" Claire and Cille shouted over all the yells.

"Erm… err… sorry!" Gibbs apologized. They ran through the green forest with the tribal men following close behind. They all failed to notice a huge gap in the ground leading down a slope and rolled down the hill. The cage fell over a cliff and into a big river below, but it cracked open upon colliding with the rocks. The pirates all swam like their lives depended on it… which it did… so, they swam like … hell.

Eventually cornered the tribal men got ready to spear them but the boy returned and warned them of Jack escaping…

"Phew. I was about to bend over an' kiss my ass good by." Claire said relieved.

"Let's hurry. Come on!" Cille made her way back and as did the rest of the crew…

**Jack**

"AARRRGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Jack fell through the bridge and felt complete horror as he was untangling from the stick. His attempt to jump a cliff wasn't successful; he had fallen backwards due to the impact of fruit the women had thrown at him. The fruits had clung to either sides of the stick making him look like a giant shiskabob.

He landed on the forest floor and watched the fruits fall beside him, then the giant stick which looked as if it'd cut through his head. It landed beside him miraculously, and nearly made him pass out. He then heard the village people approach which made his adrenaline pump. He jumped up and sprinted for the shore line screaming bloody murder.

**Cille, Claire, and the others no one really cares about. Just kidding. **

"We're not leaving without Jack!" Will yelled as Gibbs set ready The Pearl.

"Yeah fer once I'm on the prissy man's side!" Claire yelled. Cille was on board already giving directions and giving Will and Claire looks.

"Look!" Cille pointed abroad in the direction behind Claire. They all looked and spotted Jack running like crazy towards them. Will sighed happily.

"Phew." Claire said. They then saw the mob chasing him.

"Time to go." Will said and rushed onto the ship. Claire yanked Will down off the boat which made him fall into the waters and get sopping wet.

"That's for interrupting me!" Claire grinned down at him. Will, not remembering any of that, got onto the ship fuming mad. Jack ran up to the ship and attached himself securely to the net and turned around to speak to the saddened village people.

"Remember this day as the day you almost-" A huge wave splashed the side of the ship soaking Jack through and making him disappear from sight for a good solid three seconds.

"Captain Jack Sparrow…" He finished less proudly. When he climbed aboard he heard Claire and Cille's laughs at him and their teasings.

Jack then saw Will and felt the next journey approach…

**A/N: Okay, I hope you guys like this chapter and uhm, sorry for it being short but I got a little lazy. Sorry. XX. Uhh… if anyone still reads this, it'd be great to have some feed back. So… REVIEW! Pllleeaasseeee. LOL. Okay bye.**

CB


	5. Chapter 5: Davy Jones

****

Long time no see. Sorry for the delay. ' but here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Oh, and thank you very much for the reviews, I appreciate it very much: ) so thank you tons, and enjoy the fifth chapter!!

****

Touch Me: You Die2

__

Chapter: 5

Davy Jones

****

Cille, Claire, Jack, and Will

****

Cille and Claire watched the argument going on between Jack and Will. Will who wanted Jack's compass for unknown reasons and Jack who was still acting paranoid and refusing.

"Where's Evelyn?" Cille asked poisonously. Will looked at Cille and sighed.

"We've both been charged for helping Jack here, escape. Oh and now that you two are pirates, you'll be hanged." Will said tartly.

"I beg tuh differ mate." Claire said laughing.

"Is she okay?" Cille asked.

"If Jack gives me his compass she will be. JACK?" Will asked getting very impatient.

"Thas' CAPTAIN Jack luv-" He stopped and looked at Will oddly. There was a silence.

"Umm…" Claire looked at Jack for an explanation as to why he just called Will "luv".

"Sorry I jus' git used to calling the lassies luv…" Jack tried to explain, but the two girls started to laugh anyway, and Will just got angry and interrupted Jack.

"What ever, just … alright, want to make a deal then?" Will asked. Immediately Jack seemed to cook up an interesting plan. Jack explained to Will if he could get the key from Davy Jone's wrecked ship, then he could have the compass.

"This key will save Evelyn?" Will asked looking at the cloth.

"How much do ye know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked and steered the ship to the left a little. The girls sighed.

"Not much." Will said honestly.

"Yeah, that'll save Evelyn." Jack said and looked ahead.

"Hey wha' is so special bou' Davy Jones?" Claire asked Cille when the girls parted from Will and Jack.

"Well," Cille sighed, "Davy Jones is the captain of the flying Dutchman… It's said that once every ten years he's able to walk on land but only for a day. He also had a love, but when that love didn't show on that one day… he was outraged… He stopped abiding by the rules and only kept the lost souls to benefit his crew. As a result his crew and himself started to take on the forms of the creatures of the deep.

"His heart also suffered. But of love. He loved that woman so much that its said he cut out his own heart, so he couldn't feel the pain anymore. He then put the heart into a chest and hid it away, for ever. He's the only one who has the key. Now he's the heartless captain of an army of monsters." Cille said. Claire looked into the waves.

"How do ye become captain? The same way in the "normal" rules mate?" Claire asked. Cille frowned.

"I don't know. That's something that doesn't add up. Some say sacrifice, and others just think Davy Jones is immortal and there is no other captain of the Dutchman than Davy Jones himself." Cille replied. Cille pulled out her knife and started to throw it into the air. He back was against the rail of the ship now. She didn't want to sacrifice her knife if the ship suddenly would lurch.

"Will didn' know this did he Cille?" Claire asked after a brief silence of the friends.

"No. He didn't." Cille confirmed. It started to grow dark.

****

Evelyn

****

Evelyn sighed heavily. She was bored out of her mind and there was nothing to do than to threaten the prisoners which even got boring for her.

"Evelyn?" It was her "father".

"Dad?" Evelyn asked.

"Evelyn!" The governor exclaimed and opened her cell.

"Dad!" Evelyn exclaimed and watched.

"Evelyn,-" Evelyn cut him off.

"Dad!" Evelyn exclaimed. The governor pulled her to her feet and sighed heavily.

"Hurry we must leave quickly. I have prepared a ship for your departure!" He said and pulled Evelyn out of the chamber.

They raced down the streets and to a horse carriage. Evelyn got in and he father drove off to the docks. After a while of driving and Evelyn's bored singing, they arrived.

"I shall go check on the captain." The governor left and Evelyn sighed. She heard a gasp and got out of the carriage. She saw a man hold a bloody knife and dead body by his feet. Her father was standing in front of him looking appalled. Evelyn ran off to the left. AWAY from the commotion.

Evelyn looked into the office of the Weasel's and snuck in. She looked around. She found some candies and ate those with great avidity. She then went to a brown chest and found the papers of her arrest, Jack's, and Will's. She dug a little deeper and found two others… They were Claire's and Cille's… But their arrest warrants were… executions… Immediate executions.

_'No wonder the weasel didn't bring them up…'_ Evelyn thought. She then heard a voice and grabbed a gun on a wall. She hid on the balcony on which she had entered and waited. She checked for bullets and found the chamber full. The weasel himself entered the dim room and walked around lazily.

He spotted the brown chest and noticed it had moved slightly.

"You won't get far from the royal court." He said aloud.

" Frickin' photogenic memory… anyway, sign these rat." Evelyn demanded.

"And if I don't?" He asked his beady eyes smirking as if mocking her acts of bravery.

"I'll blow your brains onto that wall you little shit, now sign them." Evelyn said angrily.

"…I see. Very well." Evelyn handed him the warrants and glared at him.

"They will not escape death." He said and sealed it with some red candle wax.

"You won't escape this bullet if you keep talking pip squeak." Evelyn threatened.

He handed the warrants of arrest to Evelyn and she backed away onto the balcony.

"Smell your rodent ass later peppy le pew!" Evelyn jumped off the balcony and headed for the docks… the OTHER docks…

****

Will, Cille, Jack, and Claire

****

The wrecked ship was totaled. It was damn near not being above water anymore. Will, Jack, Gibbs, Claire, and Cille stood silent and watched the dark waters.

"Well. Here I go." Will said dully, and got into the life boat. Claire jumped into the boat too. Cille yelled out her name terrified her friend would leave.

"What're you doing?!" Cille called. Claire smiled up at Cille.

"I'm goin' with this mate. Like old times. I'll see ye soon, Cille. Jack." Claire nodded at Jack. Jack seemed to dazed to notice she hadn't called him Captain Jack. He just nodded too.

"You better survive loser." Cille said and threw down her trusty knife which almost impaled Will. Claire looked up at Cille surprised.

"Give it back when I see you kay?" Cille asked.

"Agreed!" Claire gave a thumbs up to her friend.

"Oh and Will! If ye do seem to get into a …predicament… jus' tell the man ye came to settle Captain Jack's debt! Ye too Claire." Jack said and looked at Claire. Claire looked at Will and shrugged.

"Sail harder Will!" Claire yelled back at Will who was rowing harder than a mother.

"Arghhh." He said frustrated. They reached the wrecked ship and found a few live sailors. It was dark and drizzling. Claire looked back at the Black Pearl. It was gone.

"… Shit. Jack what the f-ck have ye got us into now?" Claire asked herself.

"What?" Will asked.

"Nothing mate. Be prepared." Claire said and pushed forward.

"Oi, ye, where's Davy Jones?" Claire asked a sailor who kept raising the sails though the rope was just the only thing connected to a wheel which spun in a continuous circle.

"We're sinking-" He started and after his first words Claire figured that he was a loony. Suddenly one sailor fell from above and Will went to check on him.

****

Two minutes before with Jack and Cille…

****

"Douse the lights…" Jack said and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs shouted the orders to the crew, and ran off. Cille looked at Jack.

"Unsettled debts with Davy Jones yea? Well, you selfish twat, I can't believe you'd sacrifice Claire and Will." Cille said and watched her friend shake a sailor a long ways away. Will stood up petrified of something on a sailor.

"… aye." Jack said quietly. Cille glanced at him at the corner of his eye and looked back.

__

'Hang in there Claire.' She thought.

****

Claire and Will

****

"There's a shit load of these thins'!" Claire yelled and kicked a hermit. Suddenly a large moss covered ship rose out of the waters. The ship was beautiful and almost phantom-like. It was so very majestic to Claire.

A crew of sea fish crowded onto the deck of the wrecked ship and took all the wrecked sailors captive. Will fought back and as did Claire. Claire knew this wasn't going to be their victory.

"Agh!" Will collapsed unconscious. Someone had hit him with something over the head while he was distracted with a water fall of fish falling from a man's gut.

"Give up…" Said a man with a hammer head shark head. Claire looked at the pathetic man Will and sighed.

"Aye." She dropped her sword.

Both Will and Claire were kneeled next to the rest of the captives and they waited. Claire watched as Davy Jones appeared. He had a squid on his head… the tentacles his beard, and the head of the squid seemed to be his. He had a crab leg and a crab claw as a hand.

"Do ye wish to die or live forever; immortal?" He asked Claire.

"… Well, I always though' vampires were cool…" She said.

"What?" Davy asked. She looked at him.

"I wanna-" Claire was cut off.

"Don't listen to him!" A sailor yelled. Around two seconds later, he died.

"I think I'm gonna listen to him." Claire said.

"Aye." The rest of the captives, including Will agreed.

"But wait… ye two or neither dying or dead. What purpose do ye have here?" Davy asked Will mostly. He didn't seem to realize Claire was a girl due to her hat covering her face. He snapped it off and saw so.

"A woman too?" Davy asked.

"We're here to settle Captain Jack's debt." Will said quickly. The Davy Jones looked angry… He then turned around and seemed to be looking at someone. In an instant the crew was gone…

****

Jack and Cille

****

"… Oh hi." Jack greeted the Davy Jones who was now on the Black Pearl…

"… Nice going Jack." Cille said behind a creature's blade.

Indeed. Nice going…

****

A/N: Yey! Done, hope you like it!!!! Sorry again for the hella long delay!!! But please REVIEW REVIEW REVIIIEEWWW!!!! I shall update sooner nect time!!!! Okay! BYE!!!

CB


	6. Chapter 6: The Witch Claire

****

A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys, I'm happy some of you guys kept reading this even after my long going of silence. Thank you so much again for the reviews! I hope you enjoy chapter six!

****

Touch Me: You Die2

__

Chapter: 6

The Witch Claire

****

Jack and Cille

****

The entire Black Pearl's crew was hostage of Davy Jones. Jack put away the spy glass he held to watch Claire and Will's progress. Jack did a weird squinty thing with his eye.

"Jaaaaack. You sent those two, and a woman at that to settle your debt?" Davy Jones questioned. Jack nodded.

"Yes tha's true." Jack said. Davy Jones started to circle Jack and laughed.

"Ye made a deal with me Jack. Ye get the pearl back and be captain of it fer ten years… then your soul is mine." Davy Jones said. Jack looked a little uneasy.

"Are they not good enough souls to ye?" Jack asked. Cille glared at Jack.

"JERK!" She yelled. Davy looked at Cille then Jack.

"Ye are as heartless as ever Jack. And no. Their souls won't do." Davy said.

"Thas' ironic… um, mate, exactly, how many souls do ye think mine is worth?" Jack asked.

"One hundred." Davy Jones replied.

****

Claire and Will

"Well, I guess they didn't leave." Will said.

"They set us up mate." Claire said.

"What?" Will asked.

"Jack sent us REALLY, (actually ye, but I followed havin' a slow moment for once in my brilliant existence), to settle his debt with Davy Jones. We're sacrifices mate." Claire said. She felt the knife Cille gave her in her boot leg.

"That's… JACK!!!" Will yelled angered.

"Slow as ever I see." Claire mumbled.

Suddenly the crew appeared again and dragged the survivors onto their ship. Including our hero Claire, and monkey like apprentice Will. The crew ordered the new people to work… except Claire…

****

Claire

Davy Jones watched the girl enter his main quarters. Claire looked around.

"Nice place ye got here mate. I luv yer ship." She said and stopped before him.

"Ye are an interesting girl. What is this vampire of which ye speak?" Davy Jones asked. Claire looked at him and smiled.

"It is an undead being… immortal. A vampire feeds of the blood of the innocent and may never enter day light. They turn to ash if they do. To kill them (other than the sun) You must drive a dagger through it's heart." Claire said forgetting her pirate accent. She quickly re acquired this, " A myth mate." She added.

"A myth? Can ye create such a creature?" He asked. Claire thought for a moment. Maybe this squid thought she was some type of witch. Claire thought hard. She could use this to her advantage.

"Hm, but of course." She said speaking in her normal voice to add a ring to the affect.

Davy Jones was about to say something when a loud crash was heard. Both Davy Jones and Claire raced on deck out into the rain. They soon found the cause of the commotion, a cannon had been dropped onto the deck crushing the plank floor boards. Will was the cause.

A puffer fish looking crew man and sea horse crew man took either arm of Will and pressed him against a net so his back was facing the rest of the crew. A clam crew man gave Davy Jones a violent looking whip.

"Ye were the cause of this?!" Davy yelled angrily. Claire sighed.

"Let ME do the honors, please." She said. Will stared at her.

"Traitor!" He yelled.

"Mm? A traitor? Since when did I tell you I was on your side boy?" Claire asked. Will stared wide eyed at the girl. She had picked up so many things from Jack she'd turned against her friends. Evelyn would be ashamed of her. He then saw a faint twitch of her left eye. She raised an eye brow. Will somehow felt relief and a little disturbed still. Her plans always involved him getting hurt.

"No! He's my son!" The sailor Claire recognized from the Pearl earlier on the few days, spoke. The star fish was growing on his face more clearly now.

"Then ye do the honors Boot straps." Davy said to the man. Will stared at the star fish man. Claire sighed annoyed.

"N-no." He said as he now held the whip.

"Five. Now." Davy ordered. There was a small debate but soon enough the father of Will was forced to whip his own son. The pirates that held Will, tore his shirt so his bare back showed and readied for the hits.

Once. Will made a sharp groan and a clear red line appeared on his back.

Second whip. Will seemed to struggle more against the pirates grip. Blood started to trail from his back. Claire watched expressionless. Thanks to Jack she's seen worse, and besides, Will would survive. She did feel inside how ever, a small sympathetic note.

Third. Will didn't move.

Fourth. The blood flew freely.

Fifth. Will grunted and his whole body shook. The pirates led him to a stair case but instead of escorting him down, they threw him down over the rail. Will landed on the ground and seemed to try and get up again. The pain was horrific. Claire looked at the father who was crying lightly but wiped his tears and ran over to join his son's side. Davy left forgetting about Claire, and Claire took the opportunity to talk to Will again.

"Ye alright mate?" Claire asked.

"Yes… ugh." Will jerked his arm from his father's help.

"Will, I'm pretending to be a witchdoctor. Bear with me." Claire said. Will nodded confused. His father gave him a shirt to cover up with. Claire left them with that note.

****

Evelyn

****

Evelyn had jumped on a ship and hoped they'd go to Tortuga but they didn't so she had to do some thinking. She grabbed some light oil, and spelt out Tortuga. Somehow she decided to. She then lit the letters on fire and threw her dress (which she switched with a drunk sailor's clothes) on the window of the captain's quarters. This caused the crew to fly on deck and look for the "ghost" from earlier. It's a long story.

"Look over here!" Evelyn yelled impatiently. They all saw the burning name and that's where they quickly were headed.

****

Jack and Cille

****

Trying to recruit one hundred people seemed harder than ever. Jack only had three days to do it in too. Cille rounded up some men with her woman like charm, and Gibbs signed them in to be a crew member of the black pearl.

"Wha' do I want…" Jack whispered and opened his compass. Cille eyed Jack and sighed.

"Hey, next time don't be a coward and ship off my friends to Davy Jones." Cille punched Jack in the jaw. Jack stood and stared at Cille's sudden violent activity.

"Luv, it was out of my pure intentions to bring them back safely." Jack slurred.

"Sure Jack. You disappoint me." Cille said.

"He should be hanged." Came a familiar voice. Cille and Jack's attention turned to Commodore Norrington.

After a brief talk about how he got here, (he looked like a human form of a pig), a fight broke out in which was when Evelyn was back in the hands of her pirate friends…

****

A/N: Short yes, but oh well. I updated early. VERY early. LOL. Anywho- review please and I shall hope to update soon. : )

CB


End file.
